Nouveau Départ
by missxfuruba
Summary: Par une nuit d'hiver, les émotions s'égarent et surviennent les plus belles histoires. (DESTIEL pas de spoiler)


**Je reviens avec un nouvel OS écrit très vite, tant que l'inspiration était encore là. Je n'ai pas trop compris le phénomène mais bon, c'est fait, à vous de juger xD**

**Rien n'est à moi sauf les mots et le scénario imaginé sur le vif.**

**Se situe quelque part dans la saison 5 ou 6, ne suit pas la continuité de l'histoire originale.**

**Je vous retrouve en bas !  
**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

Nouveau départ

Sam regarda l'impala démarrer, et l'observa quitter la propriété de Bobby, Les phares s'éloignaient et finissaient par disparaître au loin dans la nuit sans lune, couverte par les nuages.

Une nuit sombre, noire et glaciale.

Il retourna à l'intérieur, ayant trop froid pour s'attarder à cogiter sur le porche. Il s'offrit une bière et s'affaissa sur le canapé, en face du bureau auquel était assis Bobby. Aucun des deux ne parlaient. Aucun des deux ne savaient s'ils avaient bien compris de quoi il retournait. Le vieux chasseur pris la parole et murmura calmement :

« T'en fais pas gamin. Ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête. On aura des réponses demain. Sois juste patient. »

Mais Sam ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il était plutôt curieux. Car cette fois il n'avait rien vu venir. Rien qui puisse présager que son frère prenne soudainement la voiture avec Castiel à côté de lui, et qu'il s'en aille sans un mot. Il affichait simplement cette expression. Son visage était imprimé d'une émotion que Sam ne saurait décrire. Il savait simplement que cette émotion n'était dédiée qu'à l'ange.

S'étaient-ils disputés ? Pourtant rien n'indiquait dans le comportement de Dean qu'il se soit passé quelque chose avant qu'il ne quitte la maison pour aller s'isoler dans le garage, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il voulait pomponner sa voiture.

Et il y avait surtout le fait que son frère était ressorti du garage accompagné de Castiel.

Qu'était-il venu lui dire ? Une chasse ? Un problème au paradis ? Ou quelque chose de plus personnel ?

Oui il se prenait la tête. Et il avait l'impression d'aimer ça. Il pensais, ou plutôt savait que son frère cachait quelque chose. Mais il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être si sérieux. Au vu de l'expression qu'arborait son frère, c'était à propos de lui et de l'ange.

Après un long moment à cogiter, et après avoir fini sa bière, il finit par abdiquer. Il aurait le fin mot de l'histoire de lendemain. Sinon il persécuterait Dean pour le savoir.

Il décida donc d'apporter une quelconque aide à Bobby pour ses recherches.

Ailleurs. Dans la nuit noire d'hiver se distinguaient les feux de l'impala. Elle roulait vite, sans doute trop vite, Castiel n'aurait su dire.

Le silence régnait à l'intérieur de la voiture. Aucun des deux n'avaient quelque chose à ajouter à ce qu'il s'était dit, ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les mots avaient fusé. Les injures avaient éclaté et les émotions s'étaient dévoilées.

Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça arrive. Il voulait juste voir Dean, comme chaque fois. Une simple conversation, un regard et il serait reparti.

Mais ce fut apparemment le regard de trop. Celui qui voulait tout dire, qui criait la sincérité, la passion et l'amour..

Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Il fallait que cela cesse.

Phrases violentes, regards emplis de colère, de tristesse, de désespoir. Jusqu'à finalement retrouver la paix

Les paroles s'étaient faites plus douces au fur et à mesure que tout se démêlait, que leur pensées recommençaient à s'organiser. Puis plus rien, seulement le bruit de leur respiration, dernière preuve de leurs dispute.

Un geste, un toucher. La main de Dean qui effleura sa joue. Le bien-être ressentit. Leur regard se rencontrèrent à nouveau, apaisés. Un rapprochement, le dernier avant le contact de leurs lèvres. La chaleur de leur corps qui s'éveillait à mesure que leurs langues se mêlaient de plus en plus fougueusement et que les mains s'agrippaient aux vêtements.

Leur désir naissait, aussi violent qu'avait été leur dispute, aussi incontrôlable que leurs échanges de regards. Si vite.

Dean, les mains sur le volant, se remémorait ce premier baiser, et la façon avec laquelle il avait failli plaquer Castiel sur le capot de la voiture pour finir par le prendre, contrôlé par ses pulsions. Il avait su s'arrêter avant. Il voulait que ce soit bien, inoubliable, que ça se fasse ailleurs et que ça dure. Il ne voulait pas d'un banal coup tiré dans un garage miteux (néanmoins sur la plus belle bagnole du monde) avec Sam et Bobby à proximité.

Ils étaient donc partis. Dean avait cru apercevoir Sam sur le porche. Il espérait que ça n'ai été que son imagination car loin de lui l'envie de s'expliquer à son frangin le lendemain.

Ils étaient là, silencieux. Castiel regardait devant lui, ne pensait plus à rien. Il savait qu'il était près de Dean, et cela suffisait. Il avait tellement cherché à être plus proche de lui, sur le plan physique et relationnel. L'apaisement qu'il ressentait à cet instant là, tous deux regardant la route, valait toutes les disputes du monde de son point de vue.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le parking du premier motel qui s'était présenté. Le contact coupé, Dean se tourna vers Castiel. Un ultime échange de regards pour être sûrs qu'ils voulaient tous les deux la même chose, avant que les portière ne s'ouvrent.

C'était une nuit hivernale et nuageuse, mais pleine de promesses.

**Voilà ! Vous avez compris ce que j'ai voulu faire ? Parce que moi j'ai un peu de mal xD**

**Disons que je voulais décrire le moment où Dean et Cas s'en vont sous les yeux de Sam, ce qui a aboutit à ce départ et ce qui en a résulté (à savoir un Sam un peu perturbé et une nuit chaude pour nos deux amoureux haha).**

**Pas de suite prévue, je les laisse continuer sans moi.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé car je ne sais pas si les défauts que je perçois seront perçus par les lecteurs (et si ce sont des défauts xD).**

**Bonne continuation à tous ;D**

**furu-chan~**


End file.
